


Uncharted Territory

by BisexualBookman



Series: Rare Pair Week 2k19 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: "This situation he was in was new to him. Having two lovers at the same time, in the same bed. He never thought that this would happen. Yet, here he was, Allen’s small, lithe body pressed against him, and Tyki’s tall, broad form pressed against Allen."





	Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Rare Pair Week - The Fool  
Prompts used: Innocence/New Beginnings

Lavi lay on the large four post bed, the purple silk sheets rubbing comfortably against his skin, while the body heat coming off the two other people in the bed almost lulled him back to sleep. Almost. The thoughts circling in his mind made the idea of going back to sleep a distant memory.

This situation he was in was new to him. Having two lovers at the same time, in the same bed. He never thought that this would happen. Yet, here he was, Allen’s small, lithe body pressed against him, and Tyki’s tall, broad form pressed against Allen.

Lavi bit his lip as his stomach tightened with nervousness as he looked at the two sleeping forms of his lovers.

He, for once, didn’t know what to do.

Shifting slightly on the bed, careful not to disturb the others, Lavi tried to centre his whirlwind thoughts. Deciding to go along and try to answer the questions one by one, hoping that would help clear his mind.

Was he okay with this?

Lavi thought about it for a few moments. Yes, he was. He`d known Allen for years, since they were in high school together. Lavi trusted him, and knew Allen had his back. Tyki he`d only known for a short while, but Allen seemed to trust him, and that was good enough for Lavi.

Lavi sighed happily at the fact that one of his many questions had been answered before moving on.

Was he happy?

Lavi paused as the question popped into his head. He was happy that he was finally together with Allen, having harboured a crush on the young man since they were in school. He’d never had the courage to act on it, valuing their friendship too much to risk losing it. Tyki he had fun with, the older man often taking him to places Lavi wouldn’t normally go on his own, and his relaxed, laid back energy was a welcome change to Lavi’s sometimes manic energy.

With a derisive nod, Lavi decided, yes, he was happy.

A soft sigh interrupted Lavi’s thoughts. He looked down at Allen to see him slowly opening his eyes. Allen smiled, his eyes crinkling closed when he caught Lavi looking at him.

“Good morning,” Allen mumbled, voice still husky from sleep.

“I think it’s more like good afternoon at this point.” Lavi joked. He could feel his heart speed up when those silver eyes opened again, their soft gaze trained on him.

Allen just hummed in acknowledgment, pulling the covers up to his chin. Lavi smiled at the sight in front of him, reaching out to pet down Allen’s wild hair.

Allen sighed happily at the action, snuggling down deeper into his pillow.

“How long have you been awake for?” Allen asked, his voice muffled by his pillow. Lavi threaded his fingers through Allen’s hair, now more intent on playing with it, then trying to tame it.

“Not too long,” Lavi replied back, enjoying the way Allen’s hair felt between his fingers.

“I’m surprised you’re up before me, Mr. Sleeps-23-hours-a-day.” Allen said with a snort. Lavi pouted, lightly swatting Allen’s head.

“Hey~ I do not!” Lavi whined, much to Allen’s amusement.

“Actually though, is everything alright? It is rare for you to be up this early.” Allen said, eyebrows crinkling in concern. Lavi had to smile. Leave it to Allen to know something’s up.

Lavi leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Allen’s forehead.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just...have a lot on my mind right now.”

Allen’s eyebrows drew together, now more in confusion than concern. Seconds later though, his face smoothed out and a look of understanding crossed his face.

“Is it by chance about...this?” Allen asked, his fingers popping out from under the covers to gesture between them. Lavi hummed lightly, nodding his head.

“Are you okay with this?” Allen asked. “I don’t want to put you in an uncomfortable position. After all, I was the one who brought Tyki into our relationship.”

Lavi could feel the concern radiating off Allen in waves, along with a slightly guilty feeling.

“It’s fine Allen. I’m fine.” Lavi reiterated, trying to dispel Allen’s guilty feeling. It went away slightly, but not fully.

“I’m just, a little nervous that’s all.” Lavi said shyly, shrugging his shoulders. Allen’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“You? Nervous?” Allen teased. Lavi pouted, shooting Allen a half-hearted glare.

“Yes Allen, even my fantastic self gets nervous sometimes.”

Allen laughed, quickly turning his head into his pillow when he felt Tyki move beside him.

“Allen~” Lavi whined, careful to keep his voice quiet in case he woke up Tyki. Lavi continued to pout as Allen’s laughter didn’t stop.

“Sorry, sorry.” Allen said, his laughter finally subsiding. His smile melted into a soft one, his pale hand coming out from under the covers to caress Lavi’s cheek.

“Seeing you nervous is a rare sight Lavi. You’re usually so sure of yourself.” 

Lavi ducked his head into his pillow, staring into Allen’s soft, grey eyes as he tried to voice his jumbled thoughts. Allen just smiled back patiently, letting Lavi take his time.

“I’ve never been in this type of relationship before, so I feel like I don’t know what to do, ya know? I feel like I’m a teenager again and in my first relationship.” Lavi joked, trying to lighten the serious turn the conversation had taken. Allen smiled in understanding. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Tyki’s arm was slung over Allen’s waist.

“Hmm? Tyki? Are you aw- “Allen cut himself off with a squeal as Tyki’s lax grip suddenly tighten, pulling Allen and Lavi closer to him. Lavi laughed as he watched Allen get squished between himself and Tyki.

“Tyki! C’mon!” Allen whined. Lavi heard Tyki’s deep laughter as he shifted to better pull Allen and Lavi against him. Allen huffed in mock annoyance as he failed to break free. Lavi snickered at Allen’s pouting face as he tentatively placed his hand on Tyki’s tanned shoulder. He saw Tyki’s honey eyes crack open from their spot above Allen’s head, the skin around them crinkling as he smiled lazily at Lavi.

The tight ball of nerves in Lavi’s stomach let go as he felt Tyki’s long fingers gently caress his lower back.

“Well,” Allen said, annoyed. “I was about to say that Tyki’s a laid-back guy, so you don’t have to worry about him forcing you into anything. But I take it back, he’s really just a huge annoyance.”

Allen tried to turn his head to glare at Tyki. A sleepy chuckle left the other man.

“A huge annoyance, hmm? Is that what you two were talking about while I was asleep?”

“Yes.”

Lavi and Tyki both laughed at the sharp answer. Their laughter soon died down as they all continued to lay in the large bed, content for the time being to relax in each other’s presence.

What Allen had said stayed in Lavi’s mind however, the off-handed comment circling around in his head.

“Uhm, Allen?” Lavi questioned hesitantly. Allen’s eyes were closed and Lavi thought that the other had fallen back asleep, his question asked with a soft voice, so as not to wake the other man in the case he was asleep.

A lazy ‘hmm’ left the white-haired man.

“Is what you just said true?”

“What? That Tyki’s an annoyance?” Allen said with a cheeky smile, his eyes still closed. A snort sounded from behind him.

“No, not that. The other thing.”

Silence followed Lavi’s words, and he worried for a moment that he had asked the wrong thing. Tyki’s head popped up from behind Allen, and normally Lavi would have laughed at his comical appearance; his long hair a mess and his eyes still blurry from sleep. But the nervous twist in his gut was back and it made him fall silent at the question he had asked. 

“Why do you ask?” Tyki questioned, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

“Uh, well, uhm,” Lavi stuttered, suddenly unable to look at Tyki’s intense gaze.

“He’s nervous.”

Allen’s abrupt answer cut through Lavi’s mumbling, the younger man still laying there with his eyes closed.

A look of comprehension came over Tyki’s face, quickly morphing into a soft smile. He leaned over Allen, ignore his quiet cry of ‘hey’ as he was squished beneath Tyki’s broad chest. Placing a soft kiss to Lavi’s temple, Tyki’s hand left its place at the small of Lavi’s back and came up to thread its way through his bright red strands.

“I’d like to think what the boy said is true. You don’t have to worry about anything.”  
  
“It’s not true! It’s a lie!” Allen cried; his muffled voice accompanied by small grunts of exertion as he tried to shove Tyki off him. Tyki placed his elbow beside Lavi’s head, leaning on his hand as he loomed over Lavi, effectively crushing Allen.

“Tyki!” Allen whined. One of his hands had managed to wiggle free, the appendage thumping against Tyki’s back in a futile effort to get the other man off of him. Lavi laughed at the two men’s antics, his worried thoughts starting to disappear as he watched them fool around.

“Lavi! Help me!” Allen cried. Tyki chose that moment to lean forward, capturing Lavi’s lips in a soft kiss. Lavi hummed in appreciation in to the kiss.

“Sorry, Al,” Lavi said in between kisses, “I’m being attacked with kisses right now.”

They both laughed into the kiss as they heard Allen’s whining get louder. After a few more moments, Tyki leaned back, having had his fun. As soon as Allen was free, he shot a glare at Tyki, quickly latching onto Lavi.

Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen’s waist, burying his face into Allen’s hair. He watched as Tyki leaned back against his pillows, looking down at the cuddling pair with a soft smile on his face.

“How about we get up now, get ready, and then we can talk.”

“About what?” Lavi questioned.

“Anything you’re unsure about.” Tyki replied.

“No.” Allen said. Tyki snorted at Allen’s response.

“And why not?” Tyki said.

“Because I’m comfortable. That’s why.”

“Well, what if I said we could go out for something to eat. My treat.”

Allen shot up at those words.

“Let’s go.”

Lavi and Tyki both laughed as they watched Allen climb out of bed, bouncing around as he got ready. Getting out of bed at a much more sedated pace, Lavi and Tyki started getting ready themselves.

This was new for Lavi. Completely uncharted, unexplored territory. But, as he watched his two lovers’ banter back and forth, his heart swelled and a goofy smile came over him. This was new to all of them, and his partners were willing to talk things out, make sure he was comfortable and happy, and really, that was all Lavi could ask for.


End file.
